Hypnotic Sand
by Saya-Kururugi
Summary: Gaara and Kankurou meet a girl that messes with their lives quite a bit. GaaOC, ItaOC, onesided KanOC, ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

The girl looked down from the tree at the boy with the Kabuki theatre face paint and the weird black clothes.

_What is he doing in my backyard?_ She thought.

The boy was walking underneath the tree, muttering under his breath.

"Grrr…where the hell did Gaara disappear to? He'd better not have done something to get me into trouble."

The girl listened to his muttering and then swung down to hang upside-down from the tree branch so her face ended up two inches from his.

"Who the hell are you and what is up with your clothes?" she demanded.

The boy stood there for a moment, startled, and then he grinned and said:

"Hehe. My name's Kankurou. I'm a puppet master!"

"Puppets?" the girl muttered. She climbed back onto the branch and turned to face him. "Show me something." She said.

"Okay, watch this!"

He took a mummy-looking wrapped thing off his back. He did an amazing puppet routine where his puppets danced, fought, and blew something up. The girl yawned, and sat down on the branch, with her back to the tree trunk.

"Well," she said. "You'll never be as good as Sasori."

The boy was shocked.

"Sasori? The scorpion of the red sand? That Sasori?" he asked.

"Yes. He uses puppets made from humans. He's cuter than you too. Too bad he's so old."

"Yeah," he said. "He's like 30-something, and I'm only 14."

He was beginning to get depressed. He had put on his best puppet show, and he had been polite, but she still preferred an S-ranked criminal.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Hikari." She replied.

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks. So, 'Puppet Master Kankurou,' why are you in my backyard?"

"Uh… My siblings and I don't have anywhere to stay, so we were camping out here in your backyard… Is that okay?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and said:

"You know, you could have asked if you could stay inside."

"That's a good idea. So can we stay inside your house?"

"Sure."

"Cool. I'll tell my siblings as soon as I find them."

"Okay. See you later.. Bunraku boy."

She jumped out of the tree and went inside.

"Bunraku boy?" Kankurou muttered, as he continued to look for Temari and Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankurou eventually found Temari.

"Temari, I think it's going to rain today. We should ask if we can stay in that girl's house."

"I know," she sighed. "But you know Gaara. He refuses to ask. I'd like to stay inside too, but he's so stubborn. He won't even tell me why he doesn't want to."

"Well, can you help me convince him?"

Suddenly, the gate opened and Gaara walked in. he sat down underneath a tree.

"Hey, Gaara-" Kankurou started.

"Tomorrow." Gaara interrupted.

"What?"

"We'll ask her tomorrow. It can't be tonight."

"Why?" asked Temari.

"Tonight's the full moon." Gaara replied.

"Oh, I get it. So that's why you had us wait so long to ask her?" Kankurou asked.

Gaara hesitated before answering.

"Yes… That's the reason…"

"All righty then, tomorrow it is." Kankurou said, as he sat down against the fence and went to sleep.

Temari, however, stayed awake and thought about the situation.

_My brothers are lying to me._ she thought.

_ I could tell by the way Gaara hesitated before answering that he wasn't telling the whole truth. He never does that! And he's never cared that much about the full moon before either. And what was up with Kankurou's behavior? I mean sure, he didn't want to get rained on, but it's almost like he had some absolute reason as to why he had to stay with her as soon as possible. I'm beginning to like this situation less and less as time passes._

Gaara climbed to the top of the tree and thought to himself.

_ I have to meet that girl if it's the last thing I do. I don't really know very much about her; I haven't even found out her name! But, the few things I have found out about her make me need to meet her even more! I've spent most of the day spying, and searching her room to find out as much as I can about her. I still don't know enough about her yet. I don't want her to find out about the Shukaku either. When I meet her tomorrow I'll have to find out more about her, without letting her figure out anything about me._

Kankurou was fast asleep, dreaming about Hikari, and several things that aren't appropriate to write on paper.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kankurou woke up very early, woke Temari, and climbed up to the top of the tree where Gaara was.

"You awake Gaara?" he asked.

Gaara looked at him.

"…I don't sleep. Remember, Kankurou?"

"Oh yeah. Well, it's tomorrow now, right?"

"No, it's today."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow is one day from now. Right now it's today."

"……"

"Kankurou, you're an idiot. Let's go."

Gaara jumped down from the tree and walked toward the house. Kankurou and Temari followed. Gaara rang the doorbell.

No one answered. They waited a few minutes then rang it again. Still no answer.

"Maybe she's asleep." Kankurou said.

"No," Gaara said. "I saw her walk in front of the window."

They waited a few more minutes and then Gaara pushed the door open and walked in. Kankurou and Temari followed him.

There was a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor with a blood trail leading to a closed door. Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

_Blood? Is it her blood or someone else's? What happened? Is she all right?_ He thought.

He rushed towards the door, opened it and ran into the room. Kankurou and Temari followed.

Hikari was standing over her parent's and little brother's dead bodies holding a bloody kunai. Standing next to her was a man about 18 years old wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

_Who is that? He looks like Sasuke only older. Did he kill them? No, she did, but why!? He must have tricked her, except.._

Hikari looked up when they entered the room.

"Hey Bunraku boy, are those your siblings?" she asked.

"Um, yeah they are. Did we come at a bad time?"

"Kind of... Sorry Bunraku boy, you won't be able to stay here after all. But I'm sure you'll find somewhere else to stay." She put the kunai in her pocket and turned to face the man standing beside her. "Okay Itachi, I'm ready to go."

Gaara stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Go where!? What's going on? Did you kill your parents?" He demanded.

She stared at him for a moment.

"Let go of my arm." she said in a cold voice.

"Answer me!"

The man in the black cloak stepped forward quickly and slashed at Gaara's arm with a kunai. The sand protected him of course, but it shocked him enough that he let go. Hikari crossed her arms and glared at Gaara.

"You're Kankurou's brother, right?" she asked.

Gaara glared back at her for a moment before realizing the significance of what she had said. He turned around and directed his glare towards Kankurou, who flinched and took a step back.

"...Kankurou... How does she know you?" He asked in a voice that could probably kill someone of fright alone, but combined with the death glare he was giving Kankurou at the moment, Kankurou was really regretting ever being born.

Hikari turned and picked up a black backpack from off of the floor. She looked at the man, who took that as his cue. She took his arm as he began making hand seals.

"See you later Bunraku boy... Or, well I probably won't, so scratch that. By the way, you should really try to control your little brother sometimes and stop being such a coward." She smirked as she disappeared along with the man. Gaara lunged for the spot where she was just a moment before, but it was too late. They had already gone. His sadness melted away into anger, which he directed at Kankurou. He picked him up with the sand.

"How did she know you!?" he demanded.

"I-I can explain!"

"Then start talking!"

"I was looking for you and Temari the other day. She saw me and started talking to me. It would have been very rude to walk away while she was talking, so I introduced myself. She asked me why I was camping in her backyard, and I told her. That's all, really!"

"Why didn't you tell me you met her!?"

"B-because I knew you'd kill me if you found out! It was a waste of my time after all, since you're going to kill me now anyway..."

_That girl.._ Thought Gaara. _Why do I care so much? I don't even know her name... Well, if I'm going to find out what's been going on around here, that's as good as any way to start._

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Hikari."

_ Light... Seems like the opposite of her true self from what I've seen and heard so far..._

_  
_ "Why was she calling you Bunraku boy?"

"It's a nickname she made up for me because of the puppets."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know."

"Anything else I should know?"

"She likes puppets, but she thinks my puppet routine is boring and pathetic. She says Sasori of the red sand is way cooler than me. I don't know anything else other than that."

Gaara lowered Kankurou to the ground and released him from the sand. He stared at the puddles of blood on the ground.

_ Why did she kill her family? And who was that man she was with? I need to know these things. I NEED to see her again._

Gaara turned around and walked out of the house. Temari and Kankurou stared after him, Temari in worry, Kankurou in relief. Still, they hesitated, knowing it might be stupid to follow him after all.

"Are you two coming, or not?" He asked. Temari and Gaara quickly ran out of the house after him.

~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~ ~-~

(A/N) Um.. I don't plan on ever finishing this. Sorry. Maybe if it gets popular enough. It's poorly written, Gaara is out of character, and I cant remember why she killed her parents in the first place. So if enough people like it I might finish, but not likely.


End file.
